mandrake_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
1.4 Imperial Princess Seeds
Imperial Princess Seeds (English) This is seed set 1.4 in the English version. The one-star seed costs 1000 coins to unlock. Their explorations are set in Bamboo Forest. Imperial Princess Seed The 황녀님 씨앗 (Imperial Princess Seed) is seed 1.4 in the original Korean version. As a one-star seed, it takes 1000 coins to unlock it. Imperial Princess Seed (Japanese) The 皇女の種 is seed 1.4 in the Japanese version as well. Interestingly, the story title roughly translates to: "As I thought, this is not my Princess." The Japanese version has five additional stories that are not in the English version, one of which takes place immediately after the last story in the English version. The other three are part of a story arc beginning with our story 8, but labeled in the Japanese version as 1*. The Japanese version of story 8 is our story 9. The second and third of these extra stories require you to have the mixes for the set, while the fourth simply requires having completed the previous extra stories. The last story is the first of a two part White Day event story. (The second part takes place in the 3.4 Lordship Seeds universe.) Seed Vital Information Stories - Something's Wrong with This Princess Requirements= |-| Story 1= - Japanese=ソトバ：'　はぁ... ... はぁ......。やっと抜け出せたぞ！師兄......怒っているかな？ 'ソトバ：'　た、確かこの前怒られた時は二度とサボらないと約束をした。だけど...... ! 'ソトバ：''' これから可愛いお嬢さんたちとのお茶会があるから仕方ないんだ！ ソトバ：　師兄ごめん！俺は師兄みたいに山中で修練ばかりして恋愛できないのは嫌なんだ！ ソトバ：　帰ったら修練も掃除も頑張るから許してくださ〜い！ - Korean= }} |-| Story 2= - Japanese=タケミチ：'　ソトバのやつ......。まさか分身の術を使うとは......　油断してしまったな。 'タケミチ：'　それにしても天下ーの技をサボるために使うとは......なんてもったいないんだ。 'タケミチ：'　その上、ご、合コンだと！？俺も行ったことのない......合コンに！？ 'タケミチ：'　くっ......ソトバのやつ...... ！覚悟しておけよ！　帰ってきたら...... 'タケミチ：'　い、いやいや落ち着くんだ。修練をサボって損するのはソトバのやつだ。俺はこれで問題ない。　......合コンに行けなくても問題ない...... ! - Korean= }} |-| Story 3= - Japanese=ボタン：'　ふんっ！ 政略結婚なんて...... お父様ったらひどい！ 'ボタン：'　私は愛する家族と一緒にいたいのにどうして皇宮を離れなければならないの？　籠に乗るのも、めまいがするから嫌だと言ったのに！ 'ボタン：'　それに何より......私は......　自分が好きになった人と！ 結婚したいの！ 'ボタン：'　あっ......興奮したら、まためまいが......　何、どうして揺れているの？　めまいがひどくて倒れそう......。 'ボタン：'　あれは......まさか、山賊！？　だ、誰かいないの！？　誰でもいいから、私を助けなさい！ 'ボタン：'　ああ、興奮したら、また......めまいが...... - Korean= }} |-| Story 4= - Japanese= - Korean= }} |-| Story 5= - Japanese='ソトバ：' 何か不自由な事はございませんか? ボタン: ない。 ソトバ: ところでボタン皇女。そわそわしているみたいですがご不浄にでも行かれますか? ボタン: なっ、何を! この無礼者! 不敬罪で捕まえてしまうぞ!? ソトバ: えっ!? も、申し訳ございません! ......なんで、お怒りになったんだろう? ボタン: ......と、ところで君は誰かと婚約しているのか? ソトバ: いえ、私はまだ独り身ですが......? ボタン: それでは私と...... 婚約を結ばないか...... ? ソトバ: えぇっ!? ほ、本当です か!? 実は初めて、お目にした時からこんな綺麗な人がお嫁さんなら良いのにって思っていたんです! ソトバ: でも、まさか皇女様からそんな話を...... ! こ、これって夢じゃないですよね! ボタン: そうだな。夢ではないけど...... - Korean= }} |-| Story 6= - Japanese=ケミチ:' 帰ったか、ソトパ。......ん? 隣のお嬢さんは誰だ!? ''タケミチ: まさか合コン......合コンで出会ったのか! ? その上、俺の目の前で自慢するなんて...... 一体どういうつもりだ!!! ソトバ: お、落ち着いてください師兄! 合コンなどではありません! ソトバ: この方は皇女様です。それで......たった今、私の...... お嫁さんになったんです! タケミチ: 皇女...... ? お嫁さん...... ? おかしいな。陛下のご子息は3人。皆、男だと聞いていたが...... ソトパ: ......えっ? ......男? ボタン: だから、皇女というわけではないと言ったではないか。 - Korean= }} |-| Story 7= - Japanese=ボタン:' ......どうした? 何をそんなに驚いている? 'ボタン:' 皇室の皆は両親の決めた人と結婚すべきだというけど......私は自分が好きになった人と結婚したかった。 'ボタン:' それで私は君を好きになり...... 君も私を好きになった......。だから何の問題もないだろう? 'ソトパ:' いや......その.......僕は男なので...... 'ボタン:' それがなに!それともさっきまでの言葉は嘘だったの!? そんなの......あんまりだ! 'ソトバ:' い......いや、嘘ではなかったんだけど...... ! 師兄! 助けてください! 'タケミチ:' ん? 特に助ける理由はないと思うが? 皇子の仰る通りだ。 'タケミチ:' それじゃ、俺は用事を思い出したからこれで頑張れよ~! 'ソトバ:' 師兄!? どこへ行くんですか!? 私を置いて行かないで! 師兄! 師兄~ !! - Korean= }} |-| Story 8= - Japanese='ソトバ:' ......うわあぁぁ!!はっ!! タケミチ: ソトバ、どうした!? ......また悪夢でも見たのか? ソトパ: 夢でボタン皇女......。いや、ボタン皇子と結婚する夢を...... ! うわあぁぁ!! タケミチ: 落ち着け、ソトバ。ボタン皇子様が皇宮に帰ってからもう1週間が経っているんだ。 ソトバ: うぅ......。ボタン皇子はなぜあんな事を......？ どう考えてもおかしいですよ......。 タケミチ: 俺も気になって調べてみたんだが皇太子を除いた皇室の子息にはなるべく世の中の時勢や一般的常識を教えず、 ソトバ: そ......それを聞くなんか...... ちょっとかわいそうな気もしますね......。 タケミチ: ......まさかお前、本当にボタン皇女 いや、ボタン皇子に興味があるんじゃ......? タケミチ: そうだ!どうせならお前皇子の妃になればいい! そうしたら俺も皇宮で暮らせるようになる。 ソトバ: や、やめてくださいよ師兄! これ以上、からかったら家出しますから! タケミチ: あははっ、わかったわかった。もうからかわないから早く修練を始めなさい。 - Korean= }} |-| Story 9= - Japanese='タケミチ:' ソトバ。さっき俺が頼んだ用事は...... ん? 何をしているんだ? ソトバ: 師兄。これまで不肖の弟子のせいで苦労を多くかけたことでしょう。俺はもう修練から離れようと思います。 ソトバ: 先の見えぬ未来が不安ではありますがそんな事、恐れていても仕方ありません。これまでありがとうございました! 師兄から受けた恩は死んでも忘れません。 ポカソッ! ソトバ: いたっ! 師兄!? なぜ叩くんですか! タケミチ: ......薪割りを放ったらかしていきなり妙な事を言い出したと思ったらお前は一体どこに行くつもりだ! タケミチ: だから、どこに行くつもりだ! ソトバ: もうすぐ皇女...... いや皇子が来てしまうんです! タケミチ: 言い訳にしては少し大げさすぎないか? 何で急に皇女...... いや、皇子がここへ来る? ソトバ: 俺と結婚するためにです!!! タケミチ: な、なんだって!? ソトバ: おまけに、俺を誰かに紹介すると言い出し始めてるんです! タケミチ: ......そ、それでお前は逃げ出そうとしていたのか? ソトバ: ......はい。 タケミチ: ........................ この、根性なしめ! (ポカンツ!) ソトバ: い、いたたっ! 師兄、どうか話し合いで...... タケミチ: うるさい! (ポカンッ!) ソトバ: いたっ! いたたっ! どうしてそんなに叩くのですか!? タケミチ: わざわざ皇女......いや、皇子がお前を訪ねに来るのだろう?それなのにお前は! 逃げ出そうとするなんて! タケミチ: 師父と俺はお前をそのように育てた覚えはないぞ! ソトバ: そ、それじゃあ師兄は俺に...... 男と結婚しろというんですか!? タケミチ: ......そ、それは俺の知るところではない。 ソトパ: そ、そんな!? 師兄! お願いだから助けてくださ~い! ー週間分の洗濯掃除当番、代わりますから! タケミチ: 一週間......だけ? ソトパ: ううう......ー月!　一月の間、当番を代わります! タケミチ: よし、大事な師弟の頼みとあれば仕方ない。この師兄が力になろう! - Korean= }} |-| Story 10= - Japanese=ボタン:' 月季兄さま。この家です。 '皇室の月季:' やっと到着したのですか? 本当に山奥なのですねこんな所にあなたの婚約者が? 'ボタン:' はい! 私をかわいいと言って! 結婚すると言ってくれました! '月季:' そうですか。世の中には変わった人もいるものですね。 '月季:' ボタン? あそこにいるのが婚約者ですか?それにしては少し年齢が高いようですが...... 'タケミチ:' 皇女......いえ、皇子様!よくぞおいでくださいました! 'タケミチ:' おっと、とても美しい方とご一緒ですね。この方は一体......? 'タケミチ:' それが......ソトバはここにはおりません。 'ボタン:' なに?私自ら人を使って手紙を届けさせたというのに...... なぜおらぬのだ? 'タケミチ:' ......それが、その...... 大変申し上げにくいのですが....... 急に体を悪くして....... 'ボタン:' 何だと!? ソトパは大丈夫なのか!? 一体どこへ行ったのだ!? '月季:' ......ふふふっ。あはははっ! ボタンもおバカですね。 '月季:' あなたと結婚したくないから嘘をつかれているのでしょう? 'ボタン:' そ、そんなわけありません! ソトバは私と結婚すると...... ! '月季:' ふふっ、まだまだ幼いですね。さて、では後は兄に任せなさい。 '月季:' ......ねえ、そこの素敵な武士様 ♪ 'タケミチ:' は、はい!? わ、わたしのことですか!? '月季:' ええ、あなたの他に素敵な武士様がどこにいるというのですか? ...... ですが、武士様は嘘がとてもお上手なようですね~ ? 'タケミチ:' えっ!? わ、私は嘘なんて...... '月季:' ボタンの婚約者......。ここにいるのでしょう? 'タケミチ:' い、いえいえ! おりません! 絶対! '月季:' 武士様。ボタンは私の大事な家族です。婚約者ができたと喜ぶ、あの子の姿を見て私まで心から喜んでしまいました。 '月季:' この気持ち......男らしい武士様なら分かってくださるでしょう......? 'タケミチ:' うっ......それは......えっと...... '月季:' もう、武~士~様~ ♪ - Korean= }} |-| Story 11= - Japanese=ソトバ:' 師兄!? 約束とちがっ...... ! 'タケミチ:' すまないソトパ! 俺には麗しい妻が待っているのだ! 'ソトパ:' 師兄!? 師兄~ ! ! ! 'ボタン:' ......私に嘘をついたのだな。 'ソトパ:' は......はは......。皇子、これは...... 'ボタン:' 私のことがかわいいと! 嫁に迎えると言ったではないか! 'ソトバ:' あの、皇女......いや、皇子。皇子は確かに可愛いですが...... 男なのでしょう? 'ソトパ:' 俺も健康な男子です。だから皇子と結婚は...... 'ボタン:' で、でも君が先に...... 'ソトパ:' そ、その時はまだ、皇子が男だと知らなかったので。 'ソトパ:' 皇子だって俺に女だと嘘をついていたでしょう? それなのに俺ばっかり悪者に...... 'ボタン:' いや、私は嘘をついてなんか...... 'ソトパ:' とにかく俺は! 男である皇子と結婚はできません! 'ソトパ:' まあ、女性のフリをしてる皇子と結婚してくれる人がいるとも思えませんけどね。 'ボタン:' ........................ ........................ ポカッ! 'ソトパ:' いたっ! い、いきなり何をするんです! 'ボタン:' 皇子である私をそこまで侮辱するなんて...... ! 'ボタン:' その罪、お前の体で償ってもらうぞ! ポカッ! バキッ! ボコッ! 'ソトパ:' い、いた! いたたたっ!!! 誰か! 師兄! 助けて...... 'ソトパ:' 助けてください~い!!! - Korean= }} |-| Special/Additional Stories - Japanese version Requirements= |-| Story 2*= - Japanese= - Korean= }} |-| Story 3-1*= - Japanese= - Korean= }} |-| Story 3-2*= - Japanese= - Korean= }} |-| Story 11= - Japanese= - Korean= }} |-| Story White Day= - Japanese= - Korean= }} |-| Illustrations Category:Incomplete pages Category:One Star Seeds Category:Korean version seeds Category:Japanese version seeds Category:English version seeds Category:Needs Japanese stories Category:Needs Korean stories